Us, Them, and Meth
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: It's only been the two worlds, 'us' and 'them'. Now Kaoru has made a third world of his own. yaoi drug abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Title  
**Us, Them, and Meth**  
Contents**  
Ouran High School Host Club  
**Pairings**  
Hikaru/Kaoru  
**POV  
**Odd Chapters: Hikaru  
Even Chapters: Kaoru  
**Beta**  
None**  
Summary  
**It's only been the two worlds, 'us' and 'them'. Now Kaoru has made a third world of his own.  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters mentioned. Trust me if I did, they wouldn't be hosting.  
**Warning  
**Yaoi. Drugs.  
**Enjoy**  
--

I knew he did it, I knew.. I just didn't want to believe. I saw the lab, I saw his bloodshot eyes peering out the doorway every now and then to check if anyone was coming.. I didn't touch the stuff, I never asked him about it. But what I did do, was support him..

Ever since we were little, there's been only us and them. ONLY us and them. I had Kaoru, and Kaoru had me. There was no in between love, there was no outside happiness, there was only who we were and what we had. This is why what he did scared me. He's brought in a third member of 'us'.. I hate it, I hate what it does to him.. But I've always been there for him.. Why stop now?

-

Walking down the hall I could see he left the lab's door ajar. I figured I'd close it for him, he didn't need his cover blown from the intoxicating smell pouring out. This wasn't the first time I had to cover for him, god only knows what that shit does to his damn head. I guess I'm lucky, he hasn't been into it for long enough for it to destroy his face yet. Although, I couldn't say that for his body. He's to lean, it's hard to wrap my arms around him now a days. It's like I'm holding onto a pole. An icey cold, wet, shakey pole. I'm afraid If I put my tongue on him it'll freeze there. It's getting hard to look at him, as one could imagine. The worst part, behond all the blue lips and boney hands, is his eyes. His dark, lifeless eyes. He's bent out of a horror movie. But, to be honest he still looks good for the most part. He has to ask me now, 'Hikaru, am I still appealing?'. And my reply, 'Yes Kaoru..'. And one could guess how that would end.

When did we start putting the 'us' to the next level? It's been years now. Years since Ouran, years since host club, years since just an act. My shameful secret is liquor. No, I am not an alcoholic, nor a drunk. But I do like the taste of sauce once in a while. But, no harm since we are of drinking age now. And as one would assume, it's been a while since we've lived at our parents house. Mommy and Daddy do tend to call every once in a while, guess who answers the phone? I do. I've forbbided Kaoru of making family phone calls. I know for a fact he'll slip up and yell at them, for one reason or another. My best guess would be about the family's company, since Mom's been badgering him for months now to claim her title already. But Kaoru would rather go into a slightly different buisness.

I walked into our room and could still smell the horrible stench coming from the lab-more recently called our basement. Laying on our bed, I yawned and stretched seeing as it was near time to hit the hay. I was wondering if I would fall asleep next to him tonight, or whether he would wake me up with some odd question about his looks. I cherish those nights I'm able to lay next to him and watch him fall asleep to the moonlight. I love the sight of a sleeping Kaoru. Although, just a sleeping Kaoru and a sleeping Kaoru after sex is alot different.

Last time we happened to get together he gave me bruises on my hips. That's how boney he is. He was on top, riding me if you will. I tried to hold his waist to direct the rythem, but he kept coming down harder and faster. Needless to say I would have prefered to be on my knees that night. We've disposed of condoms a long time ago, but now I'm begining to think we should start useing them again. Where there's meth, there's needles. Where there's needles, there's a chance at aids. But the problem with that is trying to tell Kaoru that he could get aids from this. Let's say, Kaoru isn't one open to new suggestions.

Stareing at the ceiling I could hear a door shut and a phone ring. If it's family, Kaoru won't answer. But If it's someone else, he will sell. I hear the phone being picked up, so I'm guessing it's a customer. Rolling over to my side I recall the days where customer ment a teenage girl looking to be swooned by our charming words and good looks. Now it means a fucked up junkie with a skull tatoo on their left arm looking to score a high with the cough syrup-drain cleaner-bleach concoction my younger brother slapped together in the lab.

I hate calling it that. 'The lab'. Makes Kaoru sound like a mad scientist. Maybe he is, in his own little world that is. That's just it. His own little world. Now, not only has he brought a third party into the world of 'us', he's made a third world of his own. In this world, he would leave the house and sit on the proch steps, shooting up meth into his arm. He'd wait a sum of five minutes before he'd venture off into the city. Occasionally I followed him, just to see what he did with his spare time. Coming to find all he did was stumble about and have a chance to get into a fight. Oh yea, I forgot to mention, Kaoru fought people ALOT. This was a hobbie, if junking wasn't his first. What Kaoru didn't realize was he was a small, small, lean boy. And the people he took on here twice the mass as he was. So, he'd get his ass kicked alot. I'd have to carry him home and tend to his bruises and cuts. When he would come to he'd ask once again about his appearence, 'I look like hell don't I?' 'No Kaoru.'.

I could hear yelling, maybe his customer wasn't being resonable? I'd yell at someone who didn't give me the right amount of money. Hell, I'd yell just for the hell of it. It's fun to yell sometimes. But not out of anger, no, just plain oddball yelling. The kind of yelling that the neighbors next door would look out there window all 'Martha, those damn Hitachiin brothers are at it again!'. But they do that enough when Kaoru decides he loves me. Yes, I said decides. There are times when Kaoru decides he doesn't love me. Why? Well, when I tell him we need condoms for instance. I got no booty call that night. Or perhaps when I tell him he's going to hell for useing that damn stuff, and he'd throw his cough syrup bottle at me. It's a game, dodge-bottle. Kind of like dodge-ball only the ball isn't as soft. I feel like those ducks at the shoot 'em up games at the fair.

Closing my eyes I realize I don't care anymore about who's on the phone. I'm more tired then anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Okay here we go. I tried on this chapter so bear with me. Thanks to invaderdibby for letting me co-write. I never co-written so this may be a bit off. Enjoy**

"Don't judge me!"

"Kaoru-kun, please listen to reason."

I always hated when she said that. It annoyed me to no end. It was as if everything I was saying went one ear and out the other. But it's to be expected. She never listened to me. Not even when I was young. It was as if she was always right, or always had to be right.

"Mother…call back later."

"But you won't answer later. I was surprised I actually got you." She said in _that _voice. The high pitched squeaky voice she always used to display her ever so current emotions. The high pitched voice I always hated her using because it would give me migraine just moments later. _That _voice. "Please honey talk to me."

"I have to go." I am trying to rush her off the phone, "I am expecting calls."

"From junkies?"

She's pushing that button that doesn't need to be pushed. "Don't judge me." I shoot back defensively; suddenly regretting it because it made me look guilty. "You don't know me."

"I am your mother. I know you quite well thank you."

I sigh as I begin to run my fingers through my medium length auburn hair. The hair I been contemplating on whether to cut it or not. "I promise I'll call you. I really have to go."

"But Karou." She pleads and I inaudibly groan, "Please…just five minutes. We need to talk."

"Nothing to say."

"You haven't talked to me in months. You can think of something!"

I sigh again and this time, beg for my high to hurry and kick in so I can tune her annoying ass voice out. "Mother just call back later."

"Why? Your father and I are worried."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Karou, you are an addict! You are shooting up meth and can eventually die! DO YOU WANT THAT!?"

God I hated it when she yelled. It always made my blood boil to hear her raise her tone at me. Ever since I could remember I always used to tune her out in one of her famous rants because I couldn't stand the yelling. It was always something about what I had done without permission, something about me and hikaru's incestuous ways, or me and my alcohol abuse before I upgraded to the real thing. I couldn't stand it then and I certainly can't stand it now.

"Mother….lower your voice."

"Put your brother on the phone."

"He's busy."

"DOING!?"

"Sleep more than likely."

"KAROU, GET YOUR BROTHER ON THE PHONE!"

"Don't fucking yell!" I shot back, tired of the loud screeching ringing through my ears, "God just shut the fuck up!"

I kept my breathing steady as I heard silence occupy the other line of the receiver. I knew my mother had been taken back by my choice or words, but I didn't care. She's constantly pressing an issue that doesn't even concern her.

"Karou, everything alright?"

'Shit'.

I try to turn my head slightly to face my brother but my neck hurts so damn bad I won't budge.

"Karou?" his groggy voice rang throughout the room again.

Was I actually that loud? I know I have a tendency to raise my voice along with my temper but was it enough to wake my sleeping Karou?

"Karou?" he asked again, this time a bit more closer in distance. It signaled to me that he was coming closer to my form and all I could do was freeze. He forbade me to talk to family because of the lack of support we had back when we were teens. Hell, he even forbade me to talk to friends. I haven't had contact with Kyouya, Tamaki, Haruhi, hunny or Mori in years. Ever since the graduation of our eldest host club members, the club hadn't been the same. Now if he finds me talking to our unsupportive mother, he'll go into a rage.

"Karou?" he speaks lowly and places a soft hand on my shoulder as the other one takes the phone from my sweaty hand, "……..Hello?"

'shit!'

"Mother?"

God I pray this high kicks in. This is the longest I've had to wait for my high. It's pissing me off.

"Goodbye Yuzcka." He hangs up the phone and I feel his eyes begin to burn a hole in my back. I know he's pissed because he only calls out mother by her first name when he is. Now since I talked to her, I'm also fucked.

"Karou…" he begins in his stoic tone, "Look at me."

I can't. Not only do I not want to but I can feel myself getting sleepy and dizzy. I know the feeling all too well.

"Karou.." he is more firm in his voice, "Look at me."

Just a few more seconds until this sweet heaven takes over my body. I'm already starting to feel weak and hazy. It won't be long until I am completely taken over.

"Karou." He practically whispers as the same hand that once rested on my shoulder went away. "Can you even hear me?"

Honestly…I can't. Not anymore. I'm gone. All I can hear is the painful silence of my ever so quiet mind. He sighs heavily as foot steps begin to distance themselves from me. He's leaving. Leaving me and my high alone for he knows my current state all too well. I know he'll come back in a few hours, but that gives me enough time. I just want to be alone and sit here. Maybe wait for a phone call or two. Or even find that tough guy that stole a kilo from me a week ago. Yea...that's what I'll do.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe him. He pulls shit all the time, but it's never like this. I walked out to the porch, that was my saintuary. Whenever I got frustrated, or if something wasn't going well, I'd walk out onto the porch. The night sky, it was so peaceful. There was no birds to block the veiw or squak, there was no glare of the sun, there was no plane. Just sky. Stars even. The very same stars we looked at when I had confessed myself to Kaoru. It was so long ago...

_[Flashback_

_We layed side by side, Kaoru and me. My right hand laced with his left as we stared at the night sky. It was our birthday, and being June it was so warm. Fireflies were a sight to see in the feild we lay in. Kaoru sat up, letting go of my hand. He looked to me and smiled,_

_"Happy sixteenth birthday Hikaru..."_

_"You too."_

_Kaoru looked up at the night sky, and sighed to himself. Something was on his mind. I knew him all to well to know that stare gazed look. He tilted his head to the side, looking at the ground next to my hand._

_"Hikaru... What would you say if one of our customers asked you to date them?"_

_"...Dur, no. Their just customers Kaoru."_

_"Right, right... Just customers... What about Haruhi?"_

_"I don't think she would."_

_Kaoru sighed, "Hikaru.. Can I tell you somthing without your weird faces or noises?"_

_"Can't promise anything momo." Momo was a stupid lil nickname. It meant nothing, it was just something I had decided to start calling Kaoru._

_"... I read your journal.."_

_I froze. I couldn't believe what he said. "Y-you did?"_

_"Hai... You wrote that you're in love, but you two could never be together.. Hikaru I want to help you find your happiness."_

_I sat up, and leaned over grabbing Kaoru in a kiss. I could tell he wasn't expecting it, I could tell he was unexpirenced. He didn't return my kiss, which made me worry until he deepened it. I heard a small moan. I've heard Kaoru moaning before, but this time it was because I made him. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's waist, he wrapped his around my neck, pulling me ontop of him. I wanted to take him, I wanted my virginity to meet his, slowly trailing my hand down his soft stomach. But I didn't, I couldn't. And I regret it..._

I shook my head from the memories. I should have taken our virginities away, but I didn't. And I still haven't forgiven myself. Kaoru accepted what happened, he looked at me after the incident with his deblossoming with a smile.. A _loving_ smile. I was still a virgin at the time. Kaoru, to this day, refuses to tell me who it was. He says he doesn't want to soil the man's good name. This made me believe it was someone we knew, more or less someone we were friends with. That was when I began to suspect everyone was against us.

The host club knew about our relationship, and frankly didn't care. The only person to react was Hunny-senpai. This was only because he had a younger brother himself, and we've all been suspecting something going on between them. But that's senpai's business, not mine. I barely even talk with my friends anymore. They call on the rare occasion, to invite us to a gathering, but I have to decline. I can't take Kaoru with me, they don't know what's happened. They don't know that after the deblossoming of Kaoru, he's gone down the drain. For a while Kaoru had been suicidal. He had cut himself, he had tried to hang himself, hell I began to take showers with him because he attempted to drown himself once. I couldn't show up with Kaoru, it just wasn't happening.

The night was so peaceful.. I wish it were night time all the time..

Feeling bad for storming off I slumped my arms into a fold on the railing, "It's not like he'll understand me if I appologise anyways... He'll just giggle and beg for sex..." I talked to myself alot.

Sighing I could swear it was getting cold outside. Maybe it was just myself, but I begun to get goosebumps. I decided to go inside. Walking past Kaoru I looked down at him, shaking my head dissapointedly. I was about to say something, but that blazed look on his face stopped me. Ploping myself down on the couch, I turned on the tv. Nothing good was on, but I pretended to be interested in some infomercial. It was this wonder knife, could cut through a soda can.

"Hikaru...?"

A soft moan called, ending with a giggle. I looked his way, rolling my eyes, looking back at the screen.

"Hiiiiikaruu..." He crawled towards me. "Hikaru, are our stars out?"

"Heh, you remembered.. No Kaoru, they don't come out until June. You know that."

Our stars were this picture we had made in the sky, that said our names. We can tell when their out because there's a cluster of stars that looks like a B in Kaoru's name. If you did in fact count the stars as a B, then it'd say 'Kaobu'. I used to tease him on this.

"I want to see our starts Hikaru.." Kaoru began to tear up.

"Kaoru, it's not June. Now shutup, I'm trying to be mad at you."

Kaoru giggled, laying down on the floor. "I can hear the carpet..." He whispered barely auidble.

"Good for the carpet. Now black out already."

I know, I know.. I'm being mean. But Kaoru started it by picking up the phone while shooting up. I layed back in the couch, yawning. I didn't want to talk to Kaoru while he was high, it just wasn't any fun. It's like babysitting really, most days he's just a log on the floor. Sometimes he begs for sex, and other days he's this childish giggle fit man. I looked at Kaoru as he feel asleep-or at least that's what it looked like. You could never tell when Kaoru was asleep when under the influence. Once he had been sleeiping on the couch as I was making something to eat. He sprung up and looked at me wide eye, 'i want one'. So now I don't trust he's ever asleep when high. I shouldn't be complaining. At least he's not going out to look for a fight.

And to think there was a time where I trusted him at home alone. Now a trip to the grossery store without him is a risk.

We woke up, well I did at least. I had slept standing up on the porch. Grogginess took over as I slumped to the kitchen to make us something to eat. I wasn't a good cook, Kaoru was though. But it was more likely he'd be uninterested in cooking _food_ today. On my way through the living room I tripped over Kaoru.

"Fuck.."

"Mmm... Hikaru?" He yawned. I had woke him up. I guess I should be glad he isn't like one of our senpais.

"Did I wake you?" Retorical question.

"Yea.. A-about last night..."

I shot a glare at Kaoru. Maybe I shouldn't have decked him out, but I couldn't help it.

"I can't believe you Kaoru. You **know** you're not allowed to talk to family or friends! And this is why. You yelled at Ma-hell you _swore_ at her!! Yes, I know she can be a pain, but if you didn't pick up that damn phone in the first place she wouldn't have _been_ a problem!!"

Kaoru winced at my yelling. I was definatly being to hard on him this early in the morning. He needed to know I was pissed, he needed to know NOT to answer the phone unless it's for him. The whole conversation reminded me to call ma today. God, that'd be a bitch.

"G-gomenasai..."

"No, I'm not accepting your appologises!!! You **know** better Kaoru!! I swear, if I catch you pulling this shit again I'll-..."

He was crying. Kaoru was actually crying. He was curled up in a ball, knees to his chest with his hands over his ears crying. He even shook visibly.. He opened his eyes looking at me,

"Y-you'll do what..?"

Kaoru's voice was so fragile, it even shook with his body. I exhaled deeply, I couldn't yell at him anymore. Crawling over to him I grabbed Kaoru into a hold, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You worry about it when it comes."

"I-i swear I-i won't.."

Kaoru rested his face in my chest, tears flowing out. It was okay though, he was sober. I had forgotten all about my rules to myself when confronting Kaoru. One of the rules was no yelling, the unknown deflowerer had yelled at Kaoru too many times. It just brought him back to the past. Another rule was I always had to end the arguements with something positive, although that rule was nearly almost always broken. I sat on the ground, holding Kaoru very close to me. I could feel his skin shake, every inaudible cry I could hear.

"It's okay Kaoru... I didn't mean to yell.."

"Yes y-you did.."

"Do you understand why?"

"B-because I'm not a-allowed to have s-socialization with loved ones."

"Kaoru... Don't put it in those words..."

"W-why can't I talk t-to my f-friends? I want t-to talk t-to my friends..."

"Kaoru we don't even know where they are." Lies. I do. But it's better if Kaoru thinks I don't.

"The phone book! I-i want to see the c-club again... Hikaru, please.."

I sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

**--**

**a big thanks to Chanel for co-writting! **


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn't like me socializing with anyone but him. He says it's better for both of us. I sometimes question that logic to see who he really is trying to help. He says he doesn't know where the club is. I know he knows and I think he knows I know too. He's been keeping their locations secret for a long time now. I sometimes wish I had the audacity to look in his phone book and find out their addresses. The old Karou would have done that just to piss him off, but now I'm different. I'm not as cunning and mischievous as I was. I'm not as devilish or chaotic either. Hikaru has molded me to his liking while putting me in a state of fear. It scares me sometimes. It's like I don't have a mind of my own anymore.

"Karou?"

His voice echoes through the room as the only sound that occupies it besides the ticking lock. "Y-yes?"

"You want some breakfast?"

I do but I don't want to be with him right now. I rather wait for him to finish eating so I can be alone. "I'm not hungry."

"Karou, you're just saying that."

"No I'm not." I tried to make my voice sound sincere, "I'm still full from dinner last night."

Hikaru groaned loudly and left me alone once more. He knew I was lying because we didn't eat last night, at least I didn't. I was too busy having one of my giggle fits. I think I was at least.

I guess I should feel bad about making Hikaru upset. He's always upset with me lately over the things I do. I don't mean to do them. I just have urges and desires even my addiction can't control. I just want to see my friends again. I just want to see my family. I just want to see just about anyone I knew before graduation. I have to. I need to.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

My hands hurt from knocking so hard that even my knuckles are beginning to bleed. I should have put on that lotion Hikaru bought to avoid this problem. It would have protected my malnourished skin to some degree. Or maybe the weather is just sucking ass today. My hands are freezing so maybe it is the weather.

I knocked again, only harder this time until I heard a familiar voice. She was home. My _friend_ was home.

"Hai?"

"Haruhi!"

"Karou?"

"HI HARUHI!"

Jingles and sounds of metal releasing the wooden door sounded behind the barrier as the form of my familiar friend came into view. She wore a pink and blue sweater with some simple jeans. Her hair was in its usual style the way in was back in high school but the only thing she added to accent it was a butterfly clip. She smiled warmly as she extended her arms out, insisting on a hug.

"Hey Haruhi" I smiled and gently hugged the brunette girl, "How are you…?"

**A/N: Sorry it's short and took so long. I have classes and midterms are a killer. I would write chap 5 if needed invaderdibby. If you want, to make up for this chap. Again, sorry for the length**


	5. Chapter 5

Ah fuck. He's gone again. Well, he must be out selling that horrible shit. I took a swig off the top of my bottle of sake, wiping the spill that dribbled from the corner of my mouth. Rubbing my chin I can tell Kaoru has really been getting to me lately, I haven't shaved. It's not like me to ignore my appearance, but with the person I live with could one argue with me? Don't get me wrong, like i've stated before, I'm deadly in love with Kaoru. I guess that's why I've been so rough with him. When he started this abuse he was a totally different Kaoru..

Getting up off the couch I walk down to the basement, cringing at the horrible aroma that stung my nose. My fingers glide down the handrail as I descend the staircase. I look around, the very dark basement was dripping from the ceiling and small puddles of unfamiliar chemicals scattered around the floor. I look around the lab table, surgical tubing everywhere with discarded matchboxes off to the sides. Tears form at the rim of my eyes at first for the armoa, but soon migrate to worriness and missing.

The couch is down here? Since when? Sitting down on the historic mark in our lives I run my hand up and down the arms. This is the same couch where Kaoru and I first had our night together. It was cold that night, but the two of us would have never known. Sweat, body warmth, moans, pleas, love.. It was like a roller coaster, our minds weren't working right. The only thing I was thinking about during the whole expirance was how much I loved Kaoru.. How much taking him as my own ment to the both of us. After the explosion of estacy, he told me for the first time, 'Niisan... I love you..'.

I haven't heard those words in months. I guess I haven't exactly said it myself either. At least the feeling's still there, right? I guess I should probably make it up to him for yelling this morning.. I'll clean the lab for him.

Four hours after lab duty I've mopped the floors rid of whatever was puddling, cleaned the used matchboxes, emptied the trash, and to top it off I febreezed the couch. I'm begining to get a headache from the messed up concoction, so I'll lay down in my own bed. Upon entering my room, I look at the clock to notice how long it's been. Kaoru should have been home by now. I should leave him a note, saying that I got worried read:

Dear Kaoru,

Gomenasai for earlier, I didn't mean to yell. If there's anything I can do to make it up, let me know. I cleaned your lab, it was getting messy. Anyways, I'm sleeping in the bed, wake me up when you get home.

-Love Niisan

I walked to the bedroom, laying down and crashing out.

When Kaoru came home very, very late that night he skimmed my note over, having been in a rather good mood. This changed everything, he growled as he crumbled up the paper and rushed into the bedroom.

"Hikaru! If anything is messed up down there-so help me god!"

I sat up in bed and blinked, looking to my angery beloved.

"What are you talking about...?"

He took a few steps towards me, gritting his teeth.

"DONT. TOUCH. MY. LAB."

Giving the same glare right back at him, I got to my feet.

"Kaoru Hitachiin. Do you know who you're talking to?"

I skimmed his features over. Giving a groan I layed back in bed, realizing Kaoru was on the verge of being blazed again. He was just in his irritated junkie state right now. Even if I did pick a fight with him, it'd be worthless.

"..How was your night out?" I inquired.

"WHAT I-... wait how was my night out?"

"Hai..."

I could tell he was taken back by this, but I didn't feel like yelling at the moment. Kaoru's expression slowly moved from angery to confused to shameful and sorry.

"F-fine.."

I patted the bed and Kaoru sat at the edge. He layed down, looking at me.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Well, should I be?"

"...I yelled at you..."

"I guess I'm a lil mad... But you're going to be high as a kite in a few moments. what's the use?"

"Hikaru.. I'm still a person. I can still have conversations."

I nodded, agreeing with whatever he said to shut him up.

"Hikaru... W-while I was out... I-i saw Har-"

"SHIT! I forgot to call Mom!"

I jumped up out of bed, knowing I'd get a lecture and an ask to visit. I can't show them Kaoru at this point of life! Hell, they can't come over because of the meth lab downstairs! I pick up the phone, and dial mom's cell number.

"Oh hey mom! Sorry I didn't call til now... What? No mom.. No, you don't need to check in on us-we're perfectly fine! ...Giving us our inheritence? But you and dad are still ali-... oh... oh i see... okay than... I love you too mom.. with all my heart... i'll see you soon."

**--**

**Didn't see THAT one coming, huh?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**I no longer have a cowritter for this fiction. It seems every time I try to get one, they quit or I don't hear from them after a while.  
I'm currently looking for help on this fiction, it has alot of potential and a great plot.  
ANYONE can help! If there is more than one offer for cowritting, I'll set up chapter submissions so everyone can write a chapter. [even if you come in after i have a cowritter, i'll add you to the list]  
the story will be posted on my account. i will give you my password, please please PLEASE keep yourself trustworthy(I.E leave my other fictions and profile ALONE)  
if this fiction works out I will make another account for the people who have worked on this fiction, and we can continue to work on stories together. **

**Thank you! R&R!**


End file.
